Blinded
by Seylin
Summary: Love blinds us all. Quil/Claire, Embry/Quil.


Title: Blinded

Author: Seylin

Summary: Love blinds us all.

Rating: PG

Warnings: Quil/Claire, Embry/Quil

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Blinded

"Quil, please listen to me," Embry practically begged.

"I _can't_ Em. I promised Claire I would play hide and seek with her first thing."

"But Quil this is important."

"It can wait."

"Quil!" Embry stopped, nearly wincing at the little girl's shrill voice. He wasn't that he disliked Claire, he couldn't really, she was a sweet child… even if she had stolen his boyfriend. Fucking fate. Claire was the only thing Quil saw now. He couldn't blame her.

"Hey there Claire-bear!" Quil smiled as he caught the four year old and tossed her in the air. Claire giggled and hugged his neck tightly. "Are you ready for a game of hide and seek?"

"Hey Quil, I'll catch you later," Embry told him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, whatever," Quil replied, he had completely forgotten he had been talking to Embry when Claire had run out of Sam and Emily's.

Embry's fingers trembled just slightly behind Quil, just above his shoulder where he had been about to lay his hand. He nodded slowly, his eyes closing longer than needed to keep the tears at bay. "Okay," he whispered, his hand dropping to his side. Turning he slowly walked away, unaware of a small set of dark eyes watching him.

Claire watched as Embry walked away, noticing his slumped shoulders. She wasn't as close to Embry as she was Quil but she could tell he was sad. She could also tell that it was because of Quil.

"Quil?"

"Yeah Claire-bear?"

"How about we color instead?" Quil blinked at the change of plans, yesterday hide and seek was the only thing Claire had been able to talk about but it was raining and hide and seek in the house just isn't as fun.

"Sure if that's what you want," he agreed.

Claire nodded. "It is."

"Okay then." Quil carried her into Sam and Emily's house. He greeted Sam and Emily with a smile before settling in the living room with Claire. His imprint pulled out two coloring books and spread them with crayons on the coffee table.

They colored in silence for nearly an hour before Claire put down her crayon and looked at Quil. He smiled at her and held up the page he had been working on. She nodded with a smile. "Why do you make him sad?" She asked.

Quil blinked at the question. "Who?"

"Embry."

Quil heard Emily's hands still from where she was doing the dishes in the kitchen. After a moment the water in the sink moved again. He didn't understand what Claire meant. "What are you talking about Claire?"

"You make Embry sad. He wanted to talk to you earlier…but you said no. It… it was like he wasn't important."

"Embry is important," Quil assured her. "But not as important as some other people… like you."

Claire shook her head. "I'm not more important than anyone. I have Uncle Sam and Aunt Emmy and my mommy to take care of me when you're not around." She reached out and took his hand, giving him a smile. "I love you Quil…but I get the feeling that Embry loves you too."

"What do you want me to do Claire-bear? I just want to make you happy…"

"Then make yourself happy. That will make me sing and dance!" Quil laughed.

"Okay, then that's what I'll do. I'll go find Embry and-" He was cut off as Emily appeared.

"If you are going to do that you had better hurry," she told him.

Quil frowned and stood. "What are you talking about?"

"Embry is leaving." She checked the clock. "Right about now."

"What? Why? Where's he going? The pack…"

"Jacob has given him permission, considering."

"Considering what? Where is Embry going?" Quil demanded.

"He joined the military," Emily answered. "He couldn't stand to be where the one he loved ignored him."

"I've never ignored him!" Emily crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay… maybe a few times."

"A few times to many," Emily stated. "Quil… Embry might not come back."

Quil's heart froze in his chest. "N-Not come back?" Before Emily could say anything else Quil tore out of the house, running for Jacob's.

/

"You have everything right?" Jacob questioned as Embry put his duffle in the back of his truck.

"Everything the recruiter said I could bring," Embry answered burying his hands in his pockets. "Jake… I really can't thank you enough…"

"Hey, I understand, it was hard at first but I do," Jacob assured him. "Well you better get going if you're going to make your flight. I'll come to Seattle and pick up your truck in a couple of days. And I'll come get you when you come home."

"Jake…"

Jacob held up a hand. "You are coming home, I won't hear otherwise. And you will write."

Embry sighed. "Yes alpha."

Jacob grinned and pulled Embry into a hug. "Safe journey."

Embry nodded and climbed into his truck. He had just put the key in the ignition when…

"EMBRY!"

Embry blinked, that sounded like Quil. But that was impossible, Quil was with Claire.

"EMBRY!"

Jacob put a hand on Embry's door. Embry shook his head. "It can't be."

"But it is," Jacob replied. Embry looked to his left and saw Quil running at them. His mouth dropped open. Quil was coming… Embry got out of his truck and took a few unsure steps forward, still not really believing it until Quil crashed into him.

"Don't leave," Quil panted. "You can't leave."

Embry sighed. "I have to; I've already signed the paperwork."

"No! You can't leave!"

"Tell me why Quil… I don't know who told you but every time I've tried in the past two months you told me it wasn't important."

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry. I was blinded by the imprint. You are important Em. You are the most important person in my life next to Claire."

"And why aren't you with Claire?" Embry asked softly. He gave into temptation and ran his fingers through Quil's hair just as he used to do.

"Claire opened my eyes. She told me that my happiness is what she wants. It took Emily telling me that you were leaving for me to realize… I was happiest when I was with you."

Embry's eyes widened. "You mean that?"

"I do." Quil searched Embry's eyes and then kissed him. Embry sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, almost choking himself. He pulled back from the kiss to cough, though it quickly turned into a sob. Quil wrapped his arms around Embry, holding him tightly as he cried.

When Embry caught his breath he claimed Quil's lips again. They kissed, forgetting everything else around them completely. Finally Embry broke it and rested his forehead against Quil's, his hands cupping Quil's cheeks. "Why couldn't you have been unblinded two months ago?"

"Out of the mouths of babes…" Quil whispered. "You really have to go?"

"I do," Embry said. Quil kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Embry tightly.

When he pulled away they both had tears running down their cheeks. "You come back to me solider. Promise."

"I promise."

Quil smiled and let Embry go. He watched as Embry climbed into his truck and then drove away. Jacob came and draped an arm over Quil's shoulder.

"You know he might not be able to keep that promise right?" Jacob questioned softly.

"But he'll try," Quil replied.


End file.
